The present invention relates to an aerosol spraying apparatus for spraying an aromatic, an insecticide, etc. Particularly, the present invention relates to an aerosol spraying apparatus suitable for use in a state in which it is installed on a floor etc.
Conventionally, there are proposed various aerosol spraying apparatuses. In the aerosol spraying apparatuses, there are an aerosol spraying apparatus of a type that an actuator is manually operated to spray an insecticide or the like, an aerosol spraying apparatus, from which an insecticide or the like is successively sprayed in a state where it is installed on a floor etc. (which is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca whole-quantity sprayed typexe2x80x9d), and so forth.
However, when an aerosol spraying apparatus is placed on a floor etc. and its actuator is manually operated, since a user must operate the actuator while stooping down over the aerosol spraying apparatus, it is inconvenient to use. Also, in this case, there is a possibility that aerosol contents such as an insecticide etc. can be sprayed toward the user and thus the user can inhale the aerosol contents. Especially, in the aerosol spraying apparatus of a whole-quantity sprayed type, this possibility is high. Also, there is proposed an aerosol spraying apparatus of a type that, for a given period of time after a user prepares an operation for spraying, the spraying of aerosol contents is not carried out, but the spraying of the aerosol contents can be started after the user leaves the room. However, since this type of aerosol spraying apparatus is large in size and is complicated in structure, manufacturing of such aerosol spraying apparatus is difficult and the manufacturing cost thereof is expensive. Further, a delay time from pressing down of a stem to spraying of the aerosol contents from the stem to the outside is liable to vary in every aerosol spraying apparatus. Furthermore, there is even a possibility that the aerosol contents cannot be sprayed actually.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerosol spraying apparatus which is compact in size and easy to handle, is capable of easy diffusion of aerosol contents, and is suitable for use in a state in which it is installed on a surface such as a floor etc.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an aerosol container including a stem provided with a stem opening for jetting aerosol contents, and an actuator which includes an operation portion for operating the stem, and a spray orifice communicated with the stem opening, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized in that the operation portion and the spray orifice are arranged at different positions in order to prevent the aerosol contents to be sprayed from the spray orifice on operating the operation portion from being sprayed toward the operating position.
Here, the expression xe2x80x9cthe operation portion and the spray orifice are arranged at different positionsxe2x80x9d means that the operation portion and the spray orifice are arranged at the actuator in at least one of a manner that they are arranged at positions different from each other when viewed in the height direction of the aerosol spraying apparatus, and a manner that they are arranged at positions different from each other when viewed in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus, so that the operation portion and the spray orifice are arranged at the actuator in such a manner as to satisfy one or the combination of those conditions, thereby being able to realize the effects of the present invention. The spray orifice is not limited to any special shape but includes not only a hole but also the end portion of guide means that guides the aerosol contents to be jetted out from the stem opening in a given direction.
According to the above aerosol spraying apparatus, while preventing the aerosol contents from being sprayed to the user, the whole quantity of the aerosol contents can be sprayed.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an aerosol container including a stem provided with a stem opening for jetting aerosol contents, and, when in use, is installed through a bottom portion of the aerosol container, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized in that slippage preventive means is disposed on the bottom portion of the aerosol container and prevents the aerosol spraying apparatus from slipping out of position on a surface onto which the aerosol spraying apparatus is installed.
In this aerosol spraying apparatus, it is preferable that an operation portion for operating the stem is further disposed. Also, as the operation portion, preferably, there may be employed a pedal which can be operated by treading it by foot.
According to such the aerosol spraying apparatus, when, in use, the aerosol container is installed on a surface such as a floor etc. and the stem is then operated, the slippage preventive means disposed on the bottom portion of the aerosol container can prevent the aerosol container from slipping out of position on the installation surface or falling down onto the installation surface. Accordingly, such the aerosol spraying apparatus is allowed to carry out its spraying operation easily, and is easy to use.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an aerosol container including a stem provided with a stem opening for jetting aerosol contents, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized in that the aerosol container has a shape hard to fall down, wherein the aerosol container is provided with a treading operation means including an operation portion which, when operated or trod by foot, can operate the stem, a spray orifice for spraying the aerosol contents to be jetted out from the stem at the time of the operation of the stem in a direction opposite to a direction toward a treading operation position in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus, and a mounting portion which detachably retains the operation portion to one end of the aerosol container so that the operation portion covers the stem.
According to such the aerosol spraying apparatus, since the stem may be operated by the foot treading operation, a user does not need to stoop down. Also, the spraying direction of the aerosol contents is opposite to a direction toward the treading operation position. Therefore, the user may not inhale the aerosol contents. Here, the meaning of the expression xe2x80x9ca direction opposite to a direction toward a treading operation positionxe2x80x9d comprises not only a direction along a line drawn so as to pass through the treading operation position in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus but also a direction shifted in the range of 90xc2x0 or less from the direction along above the line.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an aerosol container including a stem provided with a stem opening for jetting aerosol contents, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized in that the aerosol container has a shape hard to fall down, wherein the aerosol container is provided with a treading operation means including an operation portion which, when operated or trod by foot, can operate the stem, a spray orifice for spraying the aerosol contents to be jetted out from the stem at the time of the operation of the stem at an angle in the range of 30xc2x0 to 85xc2x0 with respect to an installation surface on which the aerosol container is placed and also in a direction opposite to a direction toward a treading operation position in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus, and a mounting portion which detachably retains the operation portion to one end of the aerosol container so that the operation portion covers the stem.
According to such the aerosol spraying apparatus, since the spraying direction of the aerosol contents is not just above but a direction opposite to a direction toward the treading operation position and that an angular direction of 30xc2x0 to 85xc2x0 with respect to the installation surface of the aerosol container, the user may not inhale the aerosol contents. Also, by limiting the spraying direction of the aerosol contents to the above-mentioned angular range, the aerosol contents can be diffused effectively into the environmental atmosphere by the operation portion of a whole-quantity sprayed type.
Incidentally, in the above aerosol spraying apparatus, in case where the dimension of the treading operation means is set in dimension in such a manner that in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus the treading operation means is not jutted out from the side wall surface of the aerosol container and also the treading operation means is detachably mounted onto the upper portion of the aerosol container so as to cover the stem, the treading operation means can be easily fitted with the aerosol container and that a further stabilized treading operation can be realized. Also, when using a cover for covering the treading operation means, since there can be employed a cover which is almost equal in size to the outside can diameter of the aerosol container, the whole configuration may be compact and it is easy to display them adjoining each other in the vertical direction as well as in the right and left directions. As the cover, there can be employed not only a cover of a type that it must be removed from the aerosol container before its operation portion can be operated, but also a cover of a type that allows the operation portion to be operated while the cover remains mounted on the aerosol container. Also, in case where slippage preventive means is mounted onto the bottom portion of the aerosol container, the operationability of the aerosol spraying apparatus can be further enhanced.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an operation portion capable of pressing down a stem having a stem opening and disposed on the upper surface of an aerosol container, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized by further comprising a connecting passage extending in an inclined direction with respect to an axial direction of the stem and communicating with the stem opening, and a spray orifice communicating with the connecting passage, whereby the operation portion can be pressed down around just above the stem without disturbing the spraying of the aerosol contents from the spray orifice.
Here, the expression xe2x80x9cextending in an inclined direction with respect to an axial direction of the stemxe2x80x9d comprises xe2x80x9cextending in a direction at right angles to the axial direction of the stemxe2x80x9d as well.
Also, the expression xe2x80x9caround just above the stemxe2x80x9d comprises not only just above the axial direction of the stem but also its peripheral portion, and thus a position xe2x80x9caround just above the stemxe2x80x9d may be any position, provided that, when pressing down the operation portion at such position, the aerosol spraying apparatus put on a surface such as a floor etc. can be prevented from falling down. Also, the connecting passage and spray orifice may be formed in the operation portion itself, or may be formed in a member formed separately from the operation portion. Further, the connecting passage may also be structured such that the length thereof can be adjusted.
According to the above aerosol spraying apparatus, the operation portion can be pressed down around just above the stem without disturbing the spraying of the aerosol contents from the spray orifice. Therefore, when the aerosol spraying apparatus is placed on a surface such as a floor etc. and the operation portion is then pressed down by foot, the aerosol spraying apparatus cannot be slipped out of position on the surface or fall down onto the surface. Also, since the spray orifice is arranged at a proper position by using the connecting passage, it is possible to prevent the aerosol contents from being sprayed toward the user.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which comprises an operation portion capable of pressing down a stem having a stem opening and disposed on the upper surface of an aerosol container, the aerosol spraying apparatus characterized by further comprising slippage preventive means including a fixed portion extending outwardly in a radial direction of the aerosol container in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus and fixed to an installation surface on which the aerosol container is placed, and a retaining portion, for retaining the aerosol container, connected to the fixed portion.
Here, although the fixed portion and the retaining portion of the slippage preventive means are not limited to specific shapes, for example, the fixed portion may be a band-like member and the retaining portion may be an annular member which can be fitted with the outside portion of the aerosol container.
It is preferable that the spray orifice is able to spray the aerosol contents in a direction opposite to a direction in which the fixed portion extends in a plan view of the aerosol spraying apparatus.
According to the above aerosol spraying apparatus, the fixed portion extending outwardly in the radial direction of the aerosol container is fixed by treading it by a heel, the operation portion of the aerosol container is operated by a toe, and the stem can be pressed down. At this time, since the aerosol container is retained by the retaining portion which is connected to the fixed portion of the slippage preventive means, the aerosol container is prevented from slipping with respect to the installation surface. Accordingly, this prevents the aerosol container from both slippage and fall, thereby being able to press down the stem positively.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus, in which a retarding member is interposed between a stem of an aerosol container and a spray orifice for spraying aerosol contents jetted out from the stem to the outside so as to retard spraying of the aerosol contents from the spray orifice, characterized in that the retarding member is constituted by a tubular body filled with a retardative object.
Here, the present inventors have found that the delay time of the aerosol contents can be stabilized without causing it to vary in case where, in a passage for the aerosol contents extending from the stem to the spray orifice, there is disposed a retardative object in a long length manner extending along the inner wall surface of the passage. However, it has been troublesome to execute an operation that silicone gel is poured into the passage to thereby dispose a long retardative object of a given dimension in a given place of the passage, and therefore, the productivity of an aerosol spraying apparatus having such structure has been low. In view of this, the present inventors have made every effort to find out a new and suitable structure and have successfully developed the structure that has been stated above.
As the retarding member, preferably, there may be used a member in which, after a retardative object is filled into the inside portion of a tubular body, its length can be adjusted. In order that the retarding member can be adjusted in length, for example, the retarding member may be structured such that it can be cut into a given length, or, in the leading and trailing ends of the retarding member, there may be formed engaging portions for engagement with another retarding member so that another retarding member can be removably combined with the retarding member in the axial direction thereof.
Here, the shape of the tubular body is not limited to a specific one but, for example, there can be used a resin tube or a metal tube. Also, as described above, the tubular body may include an engaging portion so that it can be adjusted in length.
The retardative object to be filled into the tubular body includes gelatinous substances, such as silicon gel, agar, jelly (gelatin), aqueous gel, and oily gel, and thixotropic substances.
In the thus structured aerosol spraying apparatus, a retarding member in a long length manner having a given dimension can be easily manufactured and also the thus manufactured retarding member can be easily assembled to a given portion of the aerosol spraying apparatus. Therefore, since the retarding member is easily manufactured, the manufacturing cost of the retarding member can be reduced. The retarding member in a long length manner is disposed in the passage for the aerosol contents, and therefore, a stabilized delay time can be obtained.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by an aerosol spraying apparatus which is characterized by comprising a spray orifice for spraying externally therefrom aerosol contents jetted out from a stem of an aerosol container, a passage allowing the stem and spray orifice to communicate with each other, and a retarding member disposed in the passage to retard spraying of the aerosol contents from the spray orifice, wherein the aerosol spraying apparatus further comprises a discharging chamber which communicates with the passage and into which the retarding member moved from the passage due to an internal pressure in the aerosol container can be discharged, and catching means for catching the retarding member disposed in the discharging chamber.
Here, the shape of the retarding member is not limited if it can be pushed out from the passage due to the internal pressure in the aerosol container. For example, there can be employed silicon gel, a highly viscous body, elastomer, etc. An especially preferable retarding member is a tubular body such as a resin tube, a metal tube, or the like which is filled with a retardative object.
The catching means is also not limited but, preferably, it may be retaining means which includes at least one of a recessed portion and a projecting portion capable of retaining the retarding member (or the retardative object). As the retaining means, there can be used a projecting portion, a recessed portion, or a lattice portion formed on the wall surface of the discharging chamber and, in the case of such retaining means, the mechanism of the retaining means can be simplified.
In the above structured aerosol spraying apparatus, in the retarded spraying operation, the retarding member discharged from the passage into the discharging chamber due to the internal pressure in the aerosol container can be caught by the catching means. This eliminates a possibility that the retarding member can move around within the discharging chamber and close the passage for the aerosol contents, which in turn makes it surely possible not only to prevent the delay time from varying but also to prevent a fear that the aerosol contents cannot be sprayed. Therefore, the aerosol contents can be sprayed accurately after a given-delay time passage.
Further, in an aerosol spraying apparatus of the present invention, a spray orifice member for use in the aerosol spraying apparatus may be constructed by mounting onto an aerosol container, the spray orifice member characterized by comprising a spray orifice for spraying aerosol contents jetted out form a stem of the aerosol container to the outside, a passage portion forming part of a passage for allowing the stem and the spray orifice to communicate with each other, a discharging chamber into which a retarding member moved from the passage due to the internal pressure in the aerosol container can be discharged and which communicates with the passage portion, and catching means for catching the retarding member, wherein the discharging chamber being provided with the catching means.
According to the above aerosol spraying apparatus, since the installation of the spray orifice member onto the aerosol container may be followed, the manufacture of the aerosol spraying apparatus can be facilitated. Therefore, the productivity of the aerosol spraying apparatus can be enhanced.
Of course, other various aerosol spraying apparatus, each of which is structured by combining together the respective characteristics of the various aerosol spraying apparatus illustrated hereinbefore, fall under the scope of the present invention.
The aerosol spraying apparatus illustrated hereinbefore can be respectively changed or modified and can also be structured as an aerosol spraying apparatus of a whole-quantity sprayed type including a mechanism which is capable of successively spraying of the aerosol contents. Also, each of the above-illustrated aerosol spraying apparatus can also include a retarded spraying mechanism which is capable of starting the spraying of the aerosol contents in a given time after the operation of the aerosol spraying apparatus is started.
Further, the aerosol spraying apparatus may be structured such that the aerosol container includes a vertically movable type of valve or an inclinable type of valve. The shape of the aerosol container is not limited to a specific one but, preferably, it may be a shape which is hard to fall down, for example, it may be a depressed shape such as a hollow and substantially hemi-spherical shape. However, the aerosol container can take any shape, provided that it is hard to fall down in any event. Similarly, the shape of the operation portion is not limited to any specific one; for example, there can be employed a pedal-like shape, a footboard-like shape, a stool-like shape, a button-like shape, or other similar shapes. Also, in the operation portion, preferably, there may be provided a stopper portion against which the tip(s) of toe(s) can be abut, in order to be able to facilitate the spraying operation by using foot. Further, the operation portion may also be structured as a separate member which can be mounted onto and removed from the aerosol container. Incidentally, the operation portion may also be manually operated.
The spray orifice in the aerosol spraying apparatus may also be structured in the following manner: that is, in the spray orifice, there is provided a well-known switching mechanism which can be switched to a plurality of stages, so that the spray orifice has two or more kinds of spray patterns. Also, the spray orifice may also be structured such that it sprays the aerosol contents in a direction inclined with respect to the axial direction of the stem, while the angle of the spray orifice may also be adjusted finely. The spray orifice may be provided two or more in number. Further, in the vicinity of the spray orifice, there may also be provided guide means which is used to guide the aerosol contents jetted out from the spray orifice toward a give direction.
In the present invention, as the aerosol contents, there can be used such aerosol contents that contain a propellant (liquefied and/or compressed gas) and a stock solution (a solvent, and a solute such as an insecticide, an insect repellent, a disinfectant (bactericide, fungicide), a deodorant, an aromatic, cosmetics, and a medicine); and, the compound ratio of them may range from 1:9 to 9:1 and a proper compound ratio can be selected from this range according to the objects of use.
As the aerosol contents, there can be employed the followings:
Useful propellant may be either liquefied or compressed. Examples of typical propellants are dimethyl ether (DME), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), n-butane, isobutane, propane, isopentnae, n-pentane, cyclopentane, propylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, ethyl ether, carbonic acid gas, nitrogen gas, and Freon gases giving rise to no practical problem (e.g., HCFC22, 123, 124, 41b, 142b, and 225; HFC125, 134a, 143a, 152a, 12, and 227a). Preferred of them are DME, LPG n-butane, isobutane, propane, carbonic acid gas, nitrogen gas, and Freon 134a.
Examples of useful solvents include water, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, diethylene monobutyl ether, and ethylene glycol monomethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and methyl isobutyl ketone; esters, such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, and isopropyl myristate; ethyl ether; aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as n-hexane, kerosine, n-pentane, isopentane, and cyclopentane. These solvents can be used either individually or as a mixture thereof.
The active ingredients include insecticides, bactericides, fungicides, acaricides, insect repellants, aromatics, deodorants, and the like.
The insecticides preferably include pyrethroid compounds from the standpoint of safety. Typical examples of suitable insecticidal pyrethroid compounds are listed below:
dl-3-Allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl dl-cis/trans-crythanthemate (general name: allethrin; trade name: Pynamin, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
dl-3-Allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl d-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (trade name: Pynamin Forte, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
dl-3-Allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl d-trans-chrysanthemate (general name: Bioallethrin, trade name: Esbiol, produced by Uclaf Co.)
d-3-Allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl d-trans-chrysanthemate (trade name: Exthrin, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(5-Benzyl-3-furyl)methyl d-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: resmethrin; trade name: Crysron Forte, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
5-Propargyl-2-furylmethyl d-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: furamethrin; trade name: Pynamin D Forte, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(+)-2-Methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propenyl)-2-cyclopentenyl (+)-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: prallethrin; trade name: Etoc, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
dl-3-Allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl dl-cis/trans-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (general name: terallethrin; produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(1,3,4,5,6,7-Hexahydro-1,3-dioxo-2-isoindolyl)methyl dl-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: phthalthrin; trade name: Neopynamin, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(1,3,4,5,6,7-Hexahydro-1,3-dioxo-2-isoindolyl)methyl d-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (trade name: Neopynamin Forte, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
3-Phenoxybenzyl-d-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: phenothrin; trade name: Sumithrin, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
3-Phenoxybenzyl-dl-cis/trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethyl-1-cyclopropanecarboxylate (general name: permethrin; trade name: Eksmin, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(xc2x1)-xcex1-Cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (+)-cis/trans-chrysanthemate (general name: cyphenothrin; trade name: Gokilaht, produced by Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd.)
(xc2x1)-xcex1-Cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl dl-cis/trans-3-(2,2-dimethyl-1-cyclopropanecarboxylate (general name: cypermethrin)
d-Trans-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethyl-1-cyclopropanecarboxylate (general name: transfluthrin)
Additionally included in useful insecticides are carbamate compounds, such as 2-isopropoxyphenyl-N-methyl carbamate (propoxur), oxadiazole compounds, such as methoxadiazon, and organophosphorous compounds, such as dimethyl 3-methyl-4-nitrophenylphosphorothionate (fenitrothione), and 2,2-dichlorovinyldimethyl phosphate (dichlorovos).
Typical examples of useful harmful insect repellants include:
2,3,4,5-bis(xcex42-butylene)-tetrahydrofurfural,
di-n-propyl isocinchomeronate,
di-n-butyl succinate,
2-hydroxyethyloctyl sulfide,
2-t-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole,
3-t-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole,
1-ethynyl-2-methylpentenyl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-dichlorovinyl)cyclopropane-1-carboxylate,
1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2xe2x80x2,1xe2x80x2-propenyl)cyclopropane-1-carboxylate, and
N-hexyl-3,4-dichloromaleimide.
Typical examples of useful acaricides include phenothrin, permethrin, resmethrin, 1 ,7,7-trimethylnorbornan-2-ylthiocyanoacetate (IBTA), IBTE, quaternary ammonium salts, benzyl benzoate, phenyl benzoate, benzyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl ethylcarbonate, and 4-chlorophenyl-3-iodopropargylformal.
Hormones or anti-hormones of harmful insects which can be used in the composition include juvenile hormones, anti-juvenile hormones, and antimolting hormones. Typical examples are isopropyl (xc2x1)-(E,E)-11-methoxy-3,7,1 1-trimethyldeca-2,4-dienoate (methoprene), ethyl (E,E)-3,7,1 1-trimethyl-2,4-dodecadienoate (hydroprene), 2-[1-methyl-2-(phenoxyphenoxy)ethoxy]pyridine (pyriproxyphene), phenoxycarb, and imidazole compounds, such as 1-methyl-5-(2,6-dimethyl-1,5-heptadienyl)imidazole, 1-ethyl-5-(2,6-dimethyl-1,5-heptadienyl)imidazole.
Examples of useful bactericides or fungicides are p-chloro-m-xylenol (PCMX), 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (trade name: Irgasan DP-300), and 3-iodo-2-propynyl butylcarbamate (trade name: Troysan).
Examples of useful aromatics include natural perfumes, such as musk, bergamot oil, cinnamon oil, citronella oil, lemon oil, and lemongrass oil, and artificial perfumes, such as pinene, limonene, linalool, menthol, borneol, eugenol, citral, citronellal, heliotropine, and vanillin.
Examples of useful deodorants are lauryl methacrylate, geranyl crotonate, acetophenone myristate, p-methylacetophenone, and benzaldehyde.